


Twenty Three

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas fic, Complete, M/M, fluffy fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up on Christmas morning to an empty bed and a scheming boyfriend. Basically all fluff with maybe a hint of a plot if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookaholic_and_Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_and_Proud/gifts).



> So! Not exactly a Solangelo fic writer, but this was too cute not to write anyways.

Nico’s first Christmas morning at Camp Half-Blood found him snoring softly, elbow crooked and forearm slung over his eyes as if trying to block out sunlight. Or nightmares.

Nightmares, however, hadn’t found the dark renegade ever since he started sleeping in Apollo’s cabin at night, a lanky Will Solace draped across him until morning, when a tuft of sun-yellow hair was enough to set his mood alight for the day and a sloppy press of lips to his cheek made him blush for hours.

He lazily slung his arm over to the side, hands searching for the comforting familiarity of his boyfriend.

The space in the bunk of the mattress beside him was cold and vacant.

Nico bolted upright, eyes confirming what his hand already had--Will was gone. Normally, he would collapse back into bed, blowing black curls from his eyes and impatiently awaiting his big spoon’s return. Except it was Christmas, and it was Will, and those two things could never add up to something good.

As silently as only a child of Death could manage, he slipped from the mattress frame, pulling an old sweater of Will’s over his head from the chair beside him and ruffling his hair with his finger tips.

The sky was gray and unforgiving outside the gigantic window ( _My children need to watch my awesome flight in the morning somehow, Chiron!_ ), snow coating a thick blanket of white across the camp. As Will had been promoted to head counselor, his bunk was a bit more excluded than the rest, a door separating his bed from the rest of the campers.

Nico pressed his ear to the door, and after a moment of internal debate over hearing no noise, decided to risk it, pressing it gently. The hinges swung smoothly and silently, allowing the shadow boy to slip through the crack and poke his head around the corner, examining. A blond head bobbed to quiet harp music that had been barricaded through the door, fingers working nimbly to cover an unknown object with MERRY CHRISTMAS! wrapping paper. The parcel was then placed somewhere underneath the tree and Will brushed his hands together in achievement.

A squeal of the floorboards beneath Nico had Will shooting to his feet, face cracking open into a slightly-sadistic grin and extending his hand forwards, urging Nico to take it with his fingers. Will must have noticed his hesitation, because he laughed and stepped towards Nico, pressing a light kiss to his lips before ruffling his hair. “I was waiting for you to wake up, Death Breath. Took you long enough.”

Nico glanced around, eyes falling on vacant bunks throughout the entire cabin. “Where is everyone?”

Will shrugged, pulling Nico into a hug and resting his chin against the black curls. “I know it stresses you out when they’re here, so I kicked ‘em out to the dining hall. It’s just you and me.”

“Merry Christmas,” Nico murmured, burying his nose into Will’s neck and inhaling his scent, something along the lines of sunshine and nutmeg.

“Merry Christmas,” Will laughed gently. “Time to open your gifts.”

That thought froze Nico down to the core, blood rushing to color his cheeks. “I didn’t--I mean--I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s fine! I only got you a few anyways. C’mere.”

“A few!” Nico spluttered, face reddening further. “I feel bad!”

“Really! Don’t! Come here. It’s okay!”

Nico grumbled inwardly, allowing Will to lead him around a bunk to the Christmas tree that lives next to the door. The smaller boy halted as his head totaled at least twenty identical presents underneath the fir, immediately beginning to stutter out another apology about his lack of gifts. Will grinned wholeheartedly and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“Did you get me twenty of the same thing?”

“Twenty three, actually. That’s the most I could get at once.” He nudged Nico playfully at his stillness. “Go on, Death Boy. Open them.”

Hesitantly, Nico urged himself forwards, hands enclosing over a parcel. It was cold beneath his fingers, meshy feeling, maybe the size of a grapefruit. Nimble fingers gently unwrapped the Christmas paper, peeling until the anonymity of the gift is revealed.

“William Solace.” Nico cleared his throat, voice stern, and he could feel Will’s smile break out once again behind him. “Tell me that you did not get me twenty three pomegranates for Christmas.”

Will’s smug smile was all the answer Nico needed before the pomegranate was hurtling towards his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com  
> I don't really post PJ but I'm Carmilla trash so that's a thing.


End file.
